


Visiting Mystic Falls

by Victoria832



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crying, Dinner, Friendship, Gen, Mystic Falls, S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: On a day off Skye goes to visit Hope and Ward follows her





	Visiting Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic for two of my favorite shows. Skye met the originals a couple years ago while living on the streets.

When the team had a day off they landed the plane outside of a bigger city and Skye was pleased to find out that they were only half an hour away from Mystic falls. Hope had called her a couple of days ago telling her about the fire in her room. She was devastated. So Skye placed a quick call to Alaric asking if she could spend a couple of hours with Hope. He agreed and Skye was halfway out the plane when Coulson asked her where she was going.  
„Mystic falls“ She answers before speeding off on one of the bikes.  
„Follow her, find out if she’s meeting anyone“ Coulson orders Ward.  
Skye when directly to the Salvator school and was let in when she gave her name at the gate. Ward watched confused as Skye enters the schools grounds. After one quick look online he was even more confused. What did Skye want here? He waited a bit up the rode about half an hour before he saw Skye coming out with a girl on the back of her bike. The girl couldn’t have been older than 15 and they when they passed his car he was sure the girls eyes met his. He waited a couple of minuets before following the two. He followed them into town and watched as they got coffee and took a seat on one of the benches in the small park. 

„So tell me what else has been going on?“ Skye asks Hope.  
„You mean besides someone burning down my room?“  
„Do they know what happened yet?“  
„No not really but it was magic. So it must have been a witch“  
„Has anyone shown violence towards you at the school?“ Skye questions  
„No, everyone just stays away from me. I’m the tried freak show and on top I’m the daughter of the most feared Hybrid in the world.“ Hope looked angry and devastated all at the same time.   
„You are not a freak  
„Have you talked to Freya?“  
„Mmh. She talked with Alaric but she can’t do much either“  
„I’m sorry“   
„I just want my stuff back. Everything important was in that room. Everything dad ever gave me“ a tear slipped out of Hopes eye and Skye wrapped her into a hug.  
„I know“ Skye says softly.  
They talked for a while longer before they left again to get back to the school. Before Skye could go Hope begged her for a training session. And since Skye hadn’t trained with anyone in a while she agreed. She came back to the BUS two hours later with a smile on her face. She went to go take a shower before anyone could ask her anything. I was only at dinner when Coulson asks Skye what she had done that day.  
„Ward hasn’t told you yet?“ Skye asks fake surprised making Ward’s, Coulson’s and May’s eyes grow big.  
„You knew I was following you?“  
„ Someone showing up in Mystic falls in a black van is about a subtle as showing up in a suit to a frat party. Also standing outside the Salvator school for an extended period of time is not the best idea. You’re lucky I told them I know you“ Skye tells him.   
„Why didn’t you say anything?“  
„Like you were gonna stop just cause I noticed you?“  
„True, but just because I watched you all day doesn’t mean I know why you were there, or how you met that girl in the first place“  
„I knew her parents“  
„Knew? Did they die?“ Simmons questions.   
Skye looked down, a typical response to that kind of question if it happened recently. But in her head she was rolling her eyes and trying very hard not to just stand up and leave.   
„I’m sorry“  
„Thanks“   
„Were they hackers as well?“ Ward asks  
„Not everything in my life has to do hacking or the government“ Skye shot back annoyed. There was a few moments of silence before Skye spoke again.  
„So now that everybody knows what I have been doing all day, what did you do?“  
Simmons immediately starts talking about some science stuff and Skye pretends to listen while really thinking about how she could help Hope.


End file.
